Course contre la montre
by vvjulyvv
Summary: Et voilà enfin la fin... ÉPILOGUE!
1. part 1

Salut tlm ! je suis de retour avec un nouveau fic ! ben en fait c'est un one-shot. Donc attendez-vous pas à une suite…. Loll. Hum c'est différent de tout les essaies de fic et de ma fic présentement en ligne……

**IMPORTANT !!!!!!!**

**Sakura en fait est une chanteuse et hum, elle n'a pas de pouvoirs. Shaolan, pour elle( pour l'instant en tout cas….), n'existe pas. Tiffany est sa maquilleuse, habilleuse et meilleure amie en même temps. **

**Nous sommes le 24 avril quand sa commence, et Sakura s'apprête à sortir son premier album. Elle est donc une petite fille dans un milieu très vaste et très chiant à vrai dire ! Elle va en voir des belles et des pas mûrs et va devoir traverser diverses épreuves toute plus durs les unes que les autres.**

**Donc c'est sa……… Pour ce qui est de Malgré les Âges, et bien penser pas que je vous ai oublier, la suite viendra j'imagine… loll, bien sûr qu'elle va venir mais pas tout de suite. Alors partez pas en peur !!! lollll, aller je vous laisse lire !**

Quoi !!!!! Non mais tu peut pas me faire sa ! On est à trois jours de l'enregistrement de l'album !!!!

_Je sais, mais je peut pas me libérer, tu comprends ! Je voudrais bien t'aider saki….._

On non ! Y'a pas de saki qui tiennent tu m'avait promit ! Tu me fais chier mick !!!!

_Parle moi sur un autre ton ! je peut pas , je peut pas ! Y vas falloir t'y faire ma belle, le monde du chant n'est pas un monde où tu auras tout cuit dans le bec ! _

Regarde ! Chuis pas conne non plus, je sais très bien tout sa ! Pourquoi tu me dis tout sa d'ailleurs

_Pour te faire réaliser que tu fais des caprices de grande star alors que pour l'instant t'es qu'une fille normal pour tout le monde ! Personne ne sait que tu chante alors ne vient pas me donner des ordres tu n'en a pas plus le droit qu'une autre !_

Et bien tu sais quoi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et je me trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre… de toute manière tu n'es pas irremplaçable !!

_Oulà ! madame se fâche ! Et bien t'a raison, chuis pas irremplaçable, donc bonne chance ma chère_

Merci bien ! je…… HEY !!!!! Oh le salaud !!!!!!

Sakura raccrocha le combiner avec rage. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi fâché, aussi frustrer contre quelqu'un. Elle pris une grande inspiration et alla vers la vitre du salon et s'y colla. Comment elle allait faire pour trouver quelqu'un avant trois jours et qui était dû moins, avec un peu d'expérience en matière de chant ! _J'ai jamais été aussi dans la merde que sa ! Ma vieille comment t'a faite pour en arriver là ???_ Elle pris alors une deuxième grande inspiration et regarda dehors.

Sakura pensées : 

Tout le monde marche, rit avec leurs amis se doutant à peine que devant eux, il y a quelqu'un qui est à 2 doigt de la crise de nerfs. Leur vie est parfaite à eux, aucun soucis, que de bonnes nouvelles, soit du côté argent soit du côté amour. Mais moi, rien ne marche, n'y du côté argent et encore moins du côté amour ! Je suis tombé bien bas…..

Mais là, c'est pas en me parlant que je vais faire avancer les choses ! Il me reste exactement 70 heures et 15mins pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourra chanter avec moi sur l'album et il faut que se soit un garçon

Sakura, je suis rentré !

Sakura sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Elle la regardait d'ailleurs avec un drôle d'air….. _Tiffany doit de douter de quelque chose pour qu'elle me regarde comme sa ! _pensa sakura

Mais voyons qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu fasse une tête d'enterrement comme sa ?? demanda tiff en allant poser son sac à côté de saki pour ensuite se poster devant elle

Bah…. Seulement que je n'ai plus ma deuxième voix pour mon album ! répondit sakura d'une vois monotone

QUOI ! mais sa ne se peut pas ! Comment y'a pu te faire sa !!! j'en reviens même pas ! s'exclama tiffany après que sakura lui eu tout raconter l'histoire depuis le début

Sakura se leva et regarda l'heure. Elle affichait 2h45… _Elle lui restait au moins 69heures_ _et 15mins si compte est bon ! Merde ! le temps avance ben vite_ !!!! pensa sakura

tu sais quoi ! cria tiffany ayant ainsi failli déclencher une crise cardiaque chez sakura..

Hum non ! mais je sens que je vais le savoir ! répondit saki avec un sourire

Et bien, on va faire un plan. On va écrire certaines heures où il faudra se rendre pour chercher et faire les dernier préparatifs avant d'enregistrer, tu comprends ? demanda tiff

Ouais ! sa me semble une bonne idée, et de toute manière la seule qu'on a alors, on le fait se plan ! dit sakura avec enthousiaste

Donc…………..

Elles parlèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit terminer. Elles allèrent se coucher puisque demain et après demain s'annonçait des journées pas possible !

**7h45**

Je suis devant l'école de chant la plus réputée de la ville. Si ici je ne trouve rien et bien…… Je sais pas ce que je vais faire mais….. sa va être terrible. Si je regarde bien l'horaire : _7h45 École de chant Pachelbel_

_9h00 Rendez-vous avec le manager_

J'ai exactement 1h15 pour faire le tour des groupes et voir si quelqu'un me convient.

_**Quelque temps plus tard**….._

Rahhhhhhhh, non mais y'a vraiment personne ici ! Je marche dans ces corridors depuis quoi…… 20 mins….. et toujours rien !

_Loin de toi_

_Je ne vit pas_

_N'existe pas_

_Je ne suis rien_

_Ton souvenir qui brûle en moi_

_Personne ne voit que moi_

Mais qui est-ce qui chante ?? Je vais aller voir….

Sakura s'approcha , mais la voix cessa.

CLAC !

Sakura fit un de ces saut digne de l'olympique…(Nda : **Hum façon de parler, je voulais** **juste vous dire que sakura étais légèrement nerveuse…. Loll**) et se retourna vers…

-Vous êtes qui ???

Sakura se retourna complètement et fit face à un jeune homme…. Tout à fait séduisant…..( **avis aux filles**…..)

Je….. je… je m'appelle Sakura…. Et vous ??

Je me nomme Shaolan…. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans l'école ?

_« T'es qu'une jeune fille normal pour tout le monde ! Personne ne sait que tu chantes……. »_

Je venais seulement visiter les lieux…. Je…

Vous mentez ! Je le vois dans vos yeux

Quoi ? Comment pouvez-vous dire que….

Je le voit dans vos yeux… vos yeux si……

Shaolan s'approcha de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait été aussi emnivrer par des yeux…. Si purs….. si verts ! Vert……. La couleur qu'il aimait tant…..

Sakura le regardait les yeux rempli de stupeur, de peur mais aussi de désir. S'il faisait un geste, s'il ne faisait que l'effleurer elle perdrait le contrôle….

Les 2 jeunes gens se regardaient brûlant de désir…… lorsque

BING !

La grande horloge venait de sonner 9h…… elle venait seulement de sonner 9h…….

Oh non ! je suis en retard !

Sans que Shaolan n'est pu rajouter quoi que se soit, sakura était partit.

Sakura courait à n'en perdre haleine à travers les corridors, jusqu'à la sortie….

_Merde ! Moi et me pulsions….. mais sa voix était tellement ennivrante, et ses yeux si perçant, si dur mais si doux et attentionner à la fois. Non !!!!!! vraiment ce n'est pas le temps de me laisser aller à mes sentiments, vite cours ma vieille !_ pensa saki en coura le plus vite possible

_**À quelque minutes de là, une jeune femme attendait accompagner d'un homme…….**_

-Je vous jure qu'elle va bientôt arriver.. ! Vous savez comme moi comment elle est Mr. Tardis

-J'espère que vous avez raison tiffany, nous avez déjà assez de problème comme sa, s'il fallait en plus que la chanteuse elle-même ne viennent pas au rendez-vous….

CLAC CLAC CLAC…….

Tiff se tourna vers les bruits de pas et fut très heureuse de voir que c'était Sakura….

-Elle arrive !!!

Sakura termina sa course, reprit un peu son souffle et adressa un magnifique sourire à son manager et sa best. Elle s'approcha, serra la main de son manager….

Bonjour Miss Kinomoto, j'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais arriver!

Mr. Tardis parti à rire et entraîna les 2 jeunes femmes à l'intérieur du restaurant. Ils prirent place et commencèrent tout de suite à parler travail… Le manager prit la parole en premier en ayant pris une grande respiration

Je craint fort pour votre carrière….. J'ai bien peur que si vous ne trouvez pas de remplaçant pour mick, tout soit à l'eau….

Mais je peut trouver un remplaçant moi! J'ai entendu un jeune homme, de mon âge, chanter ce matin et je crois bien que si……

Tout cela ne s'arrête pas là!Sakura, regarde, pour chanter sur un album, il faut avoir de l'expérience et il est fort possible que le garçon que tu dis avoir entendu chanter ne soit pas assez former pour ce genre de chose!

Mais! Qu'est-ce que tu est en train de me dire! Tu veux tout laisser tomber ou quoi??

Je n'ai rien dit de tout sa, je veux seulement que tu sache que personne n'est aussi bon que mick! Il faut t'y rendre à l'évidence…

Non mais vous vous êtes tous donner le mot pour me démoraliser ou quoi! J'ai très clairement dit à mick que je trouverais un remplaçant qui fera aussi bien la job que lui et c'est ce que je vais faire!! Il me reste 2jours pour le trouver rien n'est perdu!

Je……. Je sais pas Sakura! Laisse-moi y penser… et je vais peut-être trouver une meilleure solution….

Non!

Sakura s'était lever d'un bond sur sa chaise et regarda Mr. Tardis droit dans les yeux

-J'y tient vraiment à cet album! Et je ne et laisserai pas me faire manquer l'échéance! Dans 2 jours je vais être prête pour enregistrer mon album et tu n'y as plus rien à redire!

Sakura prit la main de Tiffany et l'emmena avec elle. Elles sortirent du restaurant et sakura se retourna de façon à faire face à tiff

-Viens, je vais aller te présenter celui , qui je pense, fera l'affaire pour remplacer Mick!

Et c'est sur ce dernier mot que les filles partirent en direction de l'école. À peine entrer dans les corridors que Sakura entendit cette voix qu'elle appréciait énormément. Tiffany se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et lui demanda doucement :

-C'est lui qui chante présentement??

Saki hocha la tête pour dire que oui et recommença à marcher en direction de la pièce dans lequel Shaolan chantait. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et entra silencieusement suivit de tiff.

Shaolan sentit derrière lui, alors il se tourna et fut surpris de revoir sakura, accompagner de une de ces amies sûrement…. Shao se leva et demanda

Que me vaut l'honneur de cette deuxième visite??

Hum…….. et bien j'aurais une demande à te faire, ou plus une proposition….

Sakura alla vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Le temps était magnifique, le soleil raillonnait…. Mais il semblait lui dire quelque chose….. Elle regarda de plus près et ensuite pris une grande respiration. Elle se retourna vers shaolan qui abordait un air assez mêler….. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait!

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante et un peu nerveuse…

Aimes-tu vraiment chanter??

Shaolan sentait une bouffer de chaleur monter en lui. La savoir près de lui le rendait bizarre, impuissant!

Oui, j'aime vraiment chanter!

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et lui demanda la vraie question

-Voudrais- tu chanter sur mon album…. Avec moi????

Shaolan la regarda surpris. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une question comme sa! Sakura s'éloigna et pris un air triste en disant tristement

Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, dis le moi tout de suite! Ce n'est pas vraiment grave…….

Shaolan souria et s'approcha de saki. Il lui leva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et lui répondit

Oui, je veux participer à ton album…… Mais j'aimerais bien t'entendre chanter…. Est-ce possible??

Et bien, il y a moyen de s'arranger!s'écria une voix derrière eux

Sakura se recula et regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. Il n'y a aucune expression qui pouvais décrire se qui se passait dans les yeux de tiffany….. L'excitation, la joie… je na sais pas, mais c'était intense!

Et où veux-tu que je chante tiff???

Et bien! Regarde on est dans une salle de musique et il y a un piano ce qui très bien! Je joue du piano et je chante! T'en dis quoi?

Sakura hésita, et se tourna vers shaolan. Il la regardait d'un air doux et affectueux, ce qui la décida. Elle s'approcha du piano tandis que tiff s'asseyais sur le banc de piano . Saki pris une grande inspiration et commença à chanter (Nda :**C'est d'ailleur une chanson que je trouvais très touchante…. Qui s'appelle Dear Diary de Britney Spears….. si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps de lire…..mais c juste le début)**

Dear Diary 

_Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me_

_He took my breath away_

_Dear Diary_

_I can't get him off my mind and it scared me' cause I've never felt this way_

_No one in this wored knows me better than you do_

_So diary I'll confide in you_

_**Dring dring!!!!**_

allo!

_Saki, c'est moi....... dis-moi? Sa va?_

Ouais! Mais c'est qui???

_Marianne sta faire!!!!!_

Ah!!!!! Hum, tu me dérange un peu là!

_Ah oui! Et pourquoi?_

Tu en pose bien des question aujourd'hui! Je te rappelle okay?

_Ouais……. Salut_

Bye

Sakura se retourna vers les 2 autres qui attendait et leur fit un petit sourire gêner…

Désolé!

Lollllllll!!!!!!! Vous trouvez sa comment???? C'était supposé être un one-shot en une seule partie mais il c'est avérer un peu plus long que je ne pensait! Donc c'est sa, et ehhhhh n'oublier pas de me laisser une reviews, pour ce fic mais pour aussi Malgré les âges……

**Alors je vous laisse, et à la prochaine**

**Juju black -xxxxxx-**


	2. part 2

**Salut!!!! Je viens mettre la dernière partie de mon one-shot!!!! Hey oui...... déjà!!! Lolllll, je vais répondre aux review( comme je fais toujours) et puis après je commence l'histoire! Alors......**

**Irislorely: **Merci!!!! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part!!! J'espère que la suite va promettre autant que le début!

**SyaoSyao: **Contente que sa te plaise!!! Espèront que la suite va autant te plaire......

**Syt: **Et ben.... La voilà ta suite.... Lollll!!!! C'est vraiment un plaisir fou de couper au meilleur moment, tu ne trouve pas?? J'attends la suite de tes fics avec impatience!!!!

**Sakuya: **Hey Hey!! me voilà avec la suite! Sa l'a peut-être pris beaucoup de temps avant que je la mette mais avec me sproblèmes et tout... Enfin, tu sais une partie de l'histoire... Bah, en tout cas l'important c'est quelle soit là! J'attends la suite de tes fics avec impatience... vivement que tu les mettes!

**Missglitter: **Et voilà, la suite!!!! Je sais, j'ai été longue.... mais qu'est-ce tu veux, il faut savoir faire attendre ses lecteurs..... non, je blague! Mais la suite de tes fics doit arriver, met la vite toi aussi!!!!! Je l'attends avec impatience!!!! Allez, je te laisse lire avec que tu me frappe..... Lolll

**Nanna: **Merci bien pour ton encouragement!!! La voilà la fameuse suite..... Lolll

**Alors, maintenant que je vous ait répondu, je vous laisse lire!!!! Allez, à pluche!**

Shaolan et Tiffany se mirent à rire. Sakura rouge de honte se retourna feignant regarder par la fenêtre.

Alors shaolan se rapprocha et dit doucement dans l'oreille de sakura( Nda: **ce qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.... Lolll**):

- Tu as une très très belle voix, et je serai honorer de pouvoir participer à ton album!

Sakura se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Tant elle aimerait se perdre à l'intérieur et y rester pour le reste de sa vie.... mais elle n'avais pas le temps. Justement le temps lui manquait. Sakura se détacha de shaolan et regarda sa montre. Elle devait finir les derniers préparatifs se son album avant que les deux jours finissent.... Elle ne pouvait se permettre de dépasser ce temps, trop de choses sont en jeux.... En fait surtout sa dignité!

- Tiffany? Tu pense que le studio est encore ouvert à cette heure, j'aimerais bien aller enregistrer la voix de shaolan pour être sur que sa marche.....

- Et bien! On a qu'a aller voir. De toute manière on a rien à perdre.... seulement du temps!

Sakura se retourna vers Shaolan et lui dit doucement:

- Nous allons aller enregistrer ta voix pour qu'elle soit correcte avec la mienne. Après, tu pourras revenir si tu veux, moi ja vais aller rencontrer mon manager.

Shaolan aquiesça et tout les trois partirent vers le studio. Sakura devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Mais au moins elle avait trouver la deuxième voix pour son album! Le studio apparaissait au coin de la rue.... mais le temps ne cessait pas d'avancer lui! Sakura pouvait maintenant lire l'horaire sur la porte, et tout fermait dans 3mins si personne n'entrait dans le studio....

- Shit!!! Vite, il faut y aller sa va fermer dans 3 minutes!!!

Mais la circulation ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. C'était fou le nombre d'autos qui passaient. On dirait qu'elles s'étaient toutes donner le mot pour passer à cette heure là. Sakura regarda sa montre à nouveau. 1 mins..... Il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute! Sakura prit la main de Shaolan et se mit à courir. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive! Plus elle s'approchait plus le temps avançait vite. Sakura allait ouvrir la porte quand....... la porte se barra!

- Nonnn!!! On est pas arriver à temps.... Je...... J'en ai assez de tout sa!!!!!

Sakura appuya sa tête sur la porte et ferma les yeux. Vraiment tout allait de travers! Sakura sentit une légère pression sur sa main et re-ouvra les yeux. Shaolan lui tenait toujours la main mais la pressait plus contre la sienne.

Sakura se releva et inspira profondément

- Saki! Ne te laisse pas abattre! Nous allons revenir demain et sa marchera et verra.....On allons venir vers.... Ohhhhhh, mais c'est fermer demain! Ok! Et bien on va s'arranger, tu vas voir! Aller viens, on a un rendez-vous!

Sakura se retourna vers Shaolan et s'avança vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser ton numéro de téléphone ou d'un endroit où je pourrais te joindre pour te dire qu'est-ce qui arrive ou si j'ai besoin de toi??

- Bien sûr! Attends donne-moi ta main, je vais te l'inscrire dans la paume.

Shaolan pris lentement la main de sakura et inscriva son numéro de téléphone. Il tendit ensuite le crayon à tiffany qui le rangea dans sa sacoche. Il s'avança vers Sakura et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue et parti vers chez lui.

- Ouais, bien tu a peut-être trouver un deuxième chanteur pour ton album mais aussi peut-être un petit-ami?? Si tu vois qu'est-ce que je veux dire???

- Ah! Veux-tu ben toi! Je ne pense pas juste à sa moi!

- Hey! Je ne pense pas juste à sa, c'est seulement une constatation que je fais c'est tout!

Sakura partit à rire et s'en alla vers le bureau de son manager. C'était vraiment la place où il lui arrivait que des malheurs!

Sakura et Tiffany montèrent les dizaines de marches devant elles et arrivèrent enfin devant la porte d'un bureau. Sakura s'avança et cogna trois petit coups.

- Entrez!

Sakura tourna la poignée et entra dans le bureau suivi de tiffany qui referma la porte derrières elles.

- Et bien mesdames! On s'est vu il y a à peine quelque heures non??

- Oui, c'est que moi et Sakura avons trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer mick et puis nous sommes venus vous demander si vous vouliez bien appeler au studio pour savoir si ils pouvaient nous ouvrir demain pour pouvoir aller enregistrer la voix de shaolan......

- Il s'apelle Shaolan?

- Oui, c'est bien cela! Alors, est-ce que....

- Je suis désolé Tiffany mais demain ce n'est pas possible, les studios sont pleins et ont beaucoup de travail..

- Oui mais, sa va durer que quelque minutes à peine...

- J'ai dit non!

Sakura ,qui juste qu'ici n'avait dit aucun mot, explosa littéralement

- MAIS MERDE!!! VOUS ÊTES MON MANAGER MR. TARDIS! SERAISSE TROP DEMANDER QUE DE NOUS OUVIRIR LES PORTES D'UN STUDIO POUR QUELQUE MINUTE!!! JE NE VOUS DEMANDE PAS LE CIEL MESSEMBLE!!!

- Mademoiselle Sakura, garder votre sang froid!

- MAIS COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE GARDE MON SANG FROID DITES-MOI?? J'EN PEUT PLUS MOI, JAI L'IMPRESSION QUE VOUS NE VOUS DONNER MÊME PAS LA PEINE DE ME REGARDER! JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE TROP POCHE POUR VOUS! VOUS M'AVEZ PRIS JUSTE À CAUSE QUE VOUS AVIEZ PITIÉ DE MOI!

- MAM'ZELLE SAKURA! ASSEYEZ-VOUS JE VOUS PRIS!

Sakura respira un bon coup et s'asseya sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle avait perdu son sang froid..... mais merde! Il était comme une barrière entre elle et son CD!

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais ne penser pas que tout le monde va faire ce que vous voulez quand vous voulez! Je vous l'ait déjà dit il me semble que l'industrie du chant est impitoyable!

- je sais........

- Bon et bien prouvez le moi! Nous nous reverrons dans deux jours à l'enregistrement de votre album, et d'ici là, arrangez-vous avec votre temps pour arrivez! Je vous fait confiance!

Avant que Sakura n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Mr. Tardis lui montra d'un signe de main la porte.

Sakura se leva et passa dans la porte en coup de vent et dévala les marches. Tiffany les descendit à son tourmais fut entrainer aussi vite qu'elle fut entrer en dehors de cette édifice.

- Je le hais!!! Il ne m'aide pas, il me nuit!!!!!!!

Tiffany allait rajouter quelque chose mais Sakura la fit taire du regard. Alors les deux filles rentrèrent à la maison. Sakura alla vers le répondeur et pris les messages:

_­« Vous avez trois messages »_

_1er message:_

_Salut vous deux, c'est Marianne! Je me demandais si on pouvais faire quelque chose à trois demain?? Rappellai-moi le plus vite possible si possible! salut!_

_2eme message:_

_Salut godzilla! P'pa voulais savoir si tu venais toujours manger à la maison samedi soir?? Rapelles-nous!_

_3eme message:_

_Salut! C'est shaolan! Je vous appellais pour savoir s'il y avait du nouveau, hum et puis c'est sa là! Saki..... rappelle-moi vite!!_

_« Vous n'avez plus de message »_

Sakura pris le combiner et rappella une par une les personnes qui avaient appeller mais s'attardant plus sur la dernière.Mais la nuit vint vite, alors les deux jeunes filles allèrent se coucher.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

- Rahhhhh!!!!! Stupide réveil!

Sakura se leva et regarda l'heure.... 1h00...... une heure!!!!!!!!!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura se précipita en bas et cria:

- TIFFANY!!!!!! Réveille toi bon sang!!! Il est une heure!!!

On entendit à ce moment là dans la maison que des cris et pas de course.....

**3h00**

- Crime, dépêche-toi, on a rendez-vous avec Shaolan pour enregistrer sa voix!!!

- Et où veut-tu aller pour l'enregistrer sa voix??

- Et bien dans un petit studio que j'ai trouver hier dans les papiers de Mr. Tardis pendant que tu lui criais après.....

Sakura descendit les marches quatre-par-quatres et prit son manteau. En se jetant dehors, voyant que Tiffany ne suivait pas lui cria:

- ET BIEN, QU'EST-CE T'ATTENDS!!! UNE TEMPÊTE PEUT-ÊTRE??

Tiffany enfila son manteau à son tour et alla dehors prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé. Après 10mins de route, elles arrivèrent devant le petit studio et y entra. shaolan était assis en train de lire mais quand il vit sakura pénétrer dans le studio, il laissa tout de suite son magasine de côté et alla à sa rencontre.

- Bien bonjour!

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux et rougis. Elle le trouvait tellement beau. Shaolan, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et d'être proche d'elle...... C'était plus fort que lui!

- Hum Hum!!

Les deux concernés sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers une Tiffany tout sourire.

- Et bien, on y va? Enregistrer la superbe voix de shaolan... ein saki??

La concernée baisa les yeux et rougis encore plus. Shaolan lui, souria et prit la main de sakura pour l'emmener vers le studio d'enregistrement. Les heures passèrent et les trois travauillèrent jusqu'au petites heures du matin.

**1h00 du matin**

- AILLLLLLLLLLE........ bailla sakura

- Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller dormir.... Après tout c'est demain que nous enregistrons l'album....

- Shaolan a raison, et puis de toute manière... Sakura tu dort debout!

Sakura souria et se leva en s'étirant. Shaolan en fit de même ainsi que Tiffany. Lorsque les trois sortirent du studio, il faisait tellement noir que l'on avait de la misère à voir devant nous.

- Je vous accompagne jusque chez vous peut-être??

Les deux filles acceptèrent. Et pendant le chemin, Sakura qui était assise devant au côté de shaolan, s'endormit sur son épaule.Shaolan pris sa main et se rapprocha de sakura. Tiffany ne manqua pas ue miette de tout ceci, et elle se promit d'en parler à sakura dès qu'elle le pourra!

BIP BIP BIP BIP

- Ouais! vraiment j'en ai assez de ce réveil!

- Sakura, Allez lève-toi! Nous partons pour le studio dans 20 mins!

Sakura se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. C'était maintenant le grand jour. Celui où elle pourra prouver de quoi elle est capable! Sakura s'habilla et les deux partirent vers le studio...........

**1 mois plus tard**

- Attention tout le monde, Pour tout ceux qui voulait la voir, elle arrive!!! Tout le monde, veuillez acceuillir SAKURA!!!!!

**YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!**

- Ok tout le monde faite la file pour les autographes...... et surtout pas de poussages!!!! La première file est pour Sakura et la deuxième est pour Shaolan!

- Hum..... Shao.....

- oui?

- Tu vois ce que je vois??

- Ben.... je sais pas.... qu'est-ce que tu vois toi??

Sakura se tourna vers shaolan et rapprocha sa figure de la sienne en murmurant

- Je vois toi et moi..... ensemble..... qui ont fait la course contre la montre.....

- Hum..... sa me plaît bien!

Et c'est là qu'est né leur premier baiser......

**Et voilà!!!! Il est maintenant terminer!!! Je sais que j'ai été longue pour mettre la suite mais sa n'en valait la peine, non??? laissez moi une review!!!**

**Jvous aimes!!!!**

**juju -xxxxxxxxx-**


	3. Une suite?

Hey Hey!!!!

Joyeux Noël tout le monde!!!!

J'ai eu une demande spécial venant d'une de mes lectrices.... disant que je devrais faire une suite de mon one-shot en 2 partie..... La course contre le montre..... Est-ce que je devrais??

C'est sur que si je fais une suite c'est pu vraiment un one-shot mais..... Bon!!

C'EST NOËL!!!!!

Alors je vous laisse y penser et surtout dionnez-moi votre avis!!!!

bye bye

juju -xxx-


	4. Part 3

**Salut tlm!!!! Me voilà avec une autre partie de mon one-shot!!! C'est en fait le 3eme chapitre..!!! Alors je réponds au reviews et puis c'est sa!!!**

**MissGlitter: **Et bien et bien, tu sais que ta proposition de tite salope ki vient mettre la merde et bien j'aime bien!!! Je vais y penser sérieusement et puis si tu lis la suite tu vas le savoir si je la prends ou non! Et a par sa, ben merci pour ton encouragement pi VITE MET LA SUITE DE TES FICS!!! Lolll

**babydoll: **Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!!!

**SyaoSyao: **La voilà ta suite!!! J'espère que tu vas l'aimé autant que le reste!!!

**SytEvol: **Lolll, En cours ein??? Comment tu fais pour avoir de bonne note alors??? Merci pour ton encouragement!!! Voilà la suite!

**Solaya: **Et bien, ta proposition a été accepter par tout le monde!! Lolll, merci pour ta proposition!!!! Et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

**Alors à par sa, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps!!! Mais j'ai attendu voir si si tout le monde voulait une suite... pis tout le monde en veut une!!! Alors, la voilà!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- T'es sur que la robe me fait???

- T'es superbe saki, mais cesse de bouger que je fasse les ajustations!

Sakura se retourna et regarda dans le miroir. Dans maintenant 1 semaines elle allait être madame Li..... madame Li...... Sakura se regarda de nouveau et souria.

- Et bien et bien, je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère?

Les 2 jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent Marianne, leur meilleure amie. Marianne s'avança vers Sakura et pris un pan de la robe.

- Tu vas être sublime Sakura!!! C'est moi qui te le dis! renchérit Marianne avec un clin d'oeil.

Sakura partit à rire et descendit de son tabouret. Tiffany, surprise, piqua Sakura avec son aiguille

- Hey!!!! Sa fait mal Tiff!

- Ben là, arrête de bouger aussi, une vrai girouette!!!

Marianne se mit à rire et dis avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux

- Et si je la tenais et toi tu fais les ajustements???

Tiffany la regarda dans les yeux et dis malicieusement

- Hum, pourquoi pas!

Sakra recula d'un pas, les mains en avant. Elle regardait la porte d'un air envieux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'échapper à ses 2 folles!!!!

- Vous n'y pensez pas vraiment?? Voyons les filles, ce n'est pas nécessaire!

- Oh que si!

Marianne se pitcha sur Sakura qui réussit à se tasser juste à temps. Sakura prit le bas de sa robe et commença à courir en direction de la porte. Mais tiffany se mit devant elle, ses ciseaux à la main. sakura regarda de tout les côtés et monta sur le tabouret.

- Vous n'allez pas blesser la mariée quand même!!!!

- Pourquoi pas???

- C'est interdit par la police!!!!

Tiffany et Marianne s'arrêtèrent de courir et partirent à rire. La situation devenait complétement absurde.

Sakura était sur le tabouret, Tiffany était devant la porte armée de ses ciseaux et Marianne était parmis le ts de tissus.

- Tu pense vraiment que t'es prêt à te marier, j'veux dire.... C'est une grosse affaire dans quoi tu t'embarque vieux.... T'es sur de toi là. Tu peux toujours changer d'avis tié!

- Veux-tu ben changer de discours, sa fait 8 mois que tu me le fais... c'est vraiment dérangeant!

**DRING DRING DRING**

- Téléphone!!!! cria Anthony, un des amis à Shaolan

La maison commença à trembler, signe que les filles descendaient. Sakura poussa Marianne qui était dans son chemin, puisqu'elle était descendu la dernière à cause qui'a fallu qu'elle enlève sa robe de marier. Elle passa devant Tiffany et coura vers Shaolan qui allait décrocher.

- NONNN!!!!! C'est moi!!!

Sakura embarqua sur Shaolan qui partit à rire et décrocha le téléphone.

- Oui allo, vous êtes bien à la demeure des Li, je peut vous aider?

- _Hum, oui.... Je suis le directeur de la maison de disques où est vendu votre CD madame Li, Et ehhh, serait-ce possible que vous passiez me voir??_

- Je crois que oui, tout de suite est-ce que sa marche?

_- Ce sera parfait! Bien je vous attends!_

Sakura raccrocha le téléphone et poussa un soupir. Les problème commençait déjà! elle n'a jamais de repos, Tout le monde lui en veut!!!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce??

Sakura se retourna et regarda Shaolan dans les yeux. On dirait qu'il pouvait lire au fond d'elle, de son âme.

- Ouais, je vais à la maison de disques et je reviens après pour souper d'accord?

Shaolan lui donna un bec sur le front et lui répondit

- Oui! à tentôt!

Sakura se leva et marcha vers le vestibule. Elle prit son manteau et sortit.

- Hey, attends moi!

Sakura se retourna et vit Tiffany courir vers elle toute emmitoufler.

- J'ai été avec toi tout le long et je vais l'être encore!

Sakura souria et embarqua dans l'auto ainsi que Tiffany. Et sur ce, elle partirent en direction de la maison de Disc.

_**EXTRAIT DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:**_

_**- Je suis désoler mais votre deuxième est malheureusement fichu, notre maison de disque va fermer....**_

_**- Quoi qu'il arrive ce disque va sortir!**_

_**- Vous avez de la concurrence Madama Sakura, elle s'apelle....................... Sarah**_

**Salut! On se retrouve! Je sais, je sais ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que les autre mais je vais travailler plus fort pour que les autres sois aussi long que les 2 premiers! Laissez-moi vos commentaire je suis toute ouvertes!!**

**juju -xxxx-**


	5. Part 4

**Allo tlm!!!! Et voilà la suite de cet fic.... (non pou vrai!!nannn...) loll, donc, tite réponse au review sa vous tente???**

**MissGlitter: **Et bien, tu marque qu'un point! Mais tout de même, j'ai fait le plus vite possible!!!! Alors, vu que t'es impatiente de lire la suite, ben je te parle pas plus longtemps! pluche

**SyaoSyao: **Ouais, àl'origine c'étais un one-shot mais coudonc..... sa l'a changer! loll, alors salut et puis j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire!

**Donc, c'est sa! Le fic devrais faire 5 à 6 chapitre mais sa peut changer!! Mais pour tout suite c'est sa, alors voilà la suite!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sa fesait 30 minutes qu'elles roulaient sur l'autoroute et Sakura commençait à perdre patience.

- Ah!!!!! Mais merde!!! avancer bon sang, jai pas toute mon temps moi rahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

SAkura se mit à klaconner le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle se foutait royalement des personnes qui passaient en la regardant comme si elle venait de mars, tout de qu'elle voulait c'est avancer!

- Quoi!!! tu veux ma photo peut-être????

L'homme qui regardait en sa direction se retourna et continua sa marche. Tiffany la regardait comme si elle venait de peter un plomb. Mais quoi! Le stress prend le dessus des fois..... Mais peut-être qu'elle y a été un peu fort cette fois-ci......

Sakura soupira et pris une grande inspiration. Elle ferma les yeux et accota sa tête sur l'appuie-tête. Il fallait qu'elle décompresse. Mais comment faire?? La file se mit alors à avancer, le bouchon avait enfin débloquer!

Sakura se remit en route mais en place de prendre la route à sa droite elle prit la route à sa gauche.

- Sakura???? Mais où est-ce que tu part comme ça?

- Je m'en vais décompresser, on appellera le directeur de la maison de diques rendu là-bas! J'en peu plus!

Sakura pesa sur le gaz et dépassa quelque automobilistes. Elle mit la musique dans le fond et se tourna vers Tiffany qui était surprise par se changement de comportement. Il y a pas une minutes elle aurait été prête à tout défaire et là elle pourrait crier ALELUIA! tellement elle est heureuse.... C'est bizarre....

Une heure passa lorsqu'elle entrèrent dans une ville. A l'entrée il y avait une grande pancarte qui disait:

BIENVENUE À TOKYO

- Hum... Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire à tokyo dis-moi??

- Et bien, nous allons décompresser et faire le vide pour la journée, je me suis dis que sa nous ferais po de mal!

Tiffany aquiesça en souriant et reporta son attention au paysage qui défilait. Tokyo était la principal ville du Japon, donc elle était très grande et imposante. Tomoéda était la banlieu de Tokyo en quelque sorte... (Nda: Écouter moi pas, je dis n'importe quoi!) Mais, Tokyo et Tomoéda n'était pas du tout pareil. Le calme et la sérénité régnait à Tomoéda tandis que le bruit et l'action était maître à Tokyo.

Sakura tourna dans le stationnement d'un jardin public. Tiffany ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait décompresser dans un jardin public...... Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout où elle allait mettre les pieds.

- Non, désolé monsieur mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle... Elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver j'en suis sûr.

Shaolan raccrocha et soupira. Où elles auraient bien pu aller? Si sakura voulait avoir la chance de faire un deuxième album, il ne fallait pas qu'elle annule ses rendez-vous à la dernière minutes. Et encore là, il fallait qu'elle prennent la peine de les annuler ses rendez-vous.... On dirait qu'elle avait décider de deserter comme ça, sur un coup de tête...

Shaolan secoua la tête et retourna au salon.

- Alors!!!!!!! où elles sont????

Shaolan repoussa Marianne qui lui avait sauter dessus. Il prit place sur le divan et reprit

- Et bien, je ne sais pas où elles sont.... Mais il semble qu'elles n'est pas dans l'idée de se rendre à son rendez-vous....

- Ce n'est pas intelligent ce qu'elle fait.... C'est comme si elle jetais par la fenêtre tout ce qu'elle avais fait!!! Non, mais elle est naîve mais je ne pensait pas qu'elle était autant que ça.... Sa frole presque la stupidité....

Shaolan fronça les sourcils et Marianne se mit à rire nerveusement en avant avançant et reculant sur ses talons.

- Ce..... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!! Ah, dis Marianne en feignant regarder sa montre, c'est bête j'ai un rendez-vous, je dois partir....

- Hum.... Marianne, demanda Anthony, comment tu fais pour savoir que t'a un rendez-vous sur ton poignet??

Marianne regardant son poignet et vit qu'elle ne portait pas de montre.... Qu'elle était bête! Elle se remit à rire nerveusement, se tordant presque les mains et regarda dehors envieusement. Elle devait partir!!!

- Bon... hum, de toute manière je dois y aller! Allez salut!

Marianne sortit quasiment en courant. Shaolan fronça de nouveau les sourcils et se promit de mettre sa au clair avec sa saki. Enfin, dès qu'elle sera revenu......

Sakura poussa la porte et déjà elle se sentait bien. Tiffany fut surpris de la paix qui régnait içi. Il y avait des centaines de sortes de fleurs et on pouvait entendre le gazouillement des oiseaux. Mais en fesant balader son regard sur cet endroit charmeur, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que elle et Sakura.

- Saki... Pourquoi il n'y a que toi et moi??

Sakura soupira et prit une fleur dans ses mains.

- Et bien, tout simplement parce que la plupart des personnes ne sont pas capable de voir la beauté des élément qui nous entourent..... Le travail, les amis..... En fait tout prends la place au calme et la sérénité. Tu vois dehors, dis Sakura en pointant vers la fenêtre, tout ces gens qui regardent leur montre et qui marchent vite... Ou qui cours?? Et bien, ces gens là ont perdu le calme et la sérénité en eux.... Tout simplement pour sa... Et parce que le temps nous est compter pour la plupart d'entre nous...... Chaque jours est une course contre la montre en fait!

Tiffany regarda de nouveau dehors et reporta son regard sur ces ensembles de fleurs. Elles étaient toutes de couleurs stupéfiantes mais toutes extrèment colorer. Sakura prit la main de Tiffany et lui fit faire le tour des toutes ces fleurs. Mais son portable se mit à sonner

- Allô??

- _Sakura!!!!!! Mais où es-tu??_

- À Tokyo, pourquoi?

- _Saki.... Tu as oublier ton rendez-vous ou quoi?_

- Non.... c'est que j'avais besoin de décompresser....

- _Ma puce.... Le directeur est très en colère, dépêches-toi à y aller, tu as une heure.... Ou il arrêtera ton projet de deuxième album solo...._

_- _Quoi!!! Mais il peut pas me faire sa!!!!!!! Oui, très bien j'y vais......

Sakura raccrocha avec rage. Elle devait retourner à Tomoéda en moins de 45 minutes...... _Et merde!!!! Et comment de fais sa moi!!_ Pensa Sakura.

- Désolé Tiffany, Il faut retourner à Tomoéda et on a une heure.....!!

Tiffany aquiesça et les deux filles se précipitèrent à l'auto. Sakura démarra en trombe et prit la route vers Tomoéda. En moins de 10 minutes elles étaient sorti de la ville, en route vers leur rendez-vous.

**TOC TOC TOC**

**« Entrez »**

Sakura ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau, Tiffany sur ses talons. Tiff referma la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sakura qui semblait plus stresser que quand elle entre en scène. Tiffany posa sa main sur celle de Sakura et lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Madame Li.... Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mais votre projet d'un deuxième album est malheureusement fichu...... Notre maison de disques va fermer ses portes.....

- Quoi! s'écria Sakura en se levant d'un bond. Sa ne se peut pas!!! J'ai tout miser là-dessus moi!

- Je suis aussi anéanti que vous, je vous jure, mais rien ne peut arranger la faillite que nous engendrons...

Sakura se rassisa, dépiter par la nouvelle. Son deuxième était enjeux..... Tout comme le premier d'ailleurs... Mais l'histoire n'allait-elle jamais se finir?

- Très bien, alors maintenant nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec monsieur. Ne le prenez pas mal...

Sakura et Tiffany se levèrent et allèrent vers la porte. Avant de sortir, le directeur prit la parole.

- Mais avant que vous partiez, je vous vous dire.... Vous avez de la concurrence Madame Sakura.... Elle s'appelle Sarah..... Très bien, alors peut-être à une prochaine fois.

Sakura sortit du bureau la dernière et ferma la porte. Les 2 filles sortit de l'immeuble et entrèrent dans l'auto. Sakura démarra l'auto et mit la marche au reculons.....

- Je suis désolé Sakura pour ton album....

Sakura soupira, et regarda dehors pour embarquer sur la route. Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit

- Quoi qu'il arrive, ce disque va sortir!

**Voilà!! La suite de la partit 3!! Alors, vous me dites si vous aimer ou non avec une ptite reviews.....???**

**Allez, salut tlm!!!!**


	6. Part 5

**Salut Salut! Et bien, voilà la suite! Et je sens la fin! En fait ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre plus l'épilogue.. Donc 2 chapitre et un épilogue... Et bon.. Je sais que j'ai été longue à poster le chapitre mais bon... Faut savoir être patient dans la vie! Lool, donc je vais arrêter de parler et répondre à ma review quand même!**

**MissGlitter: **Salut toi! Merci pour ton encouragement! Tu sais que j'ai failli mourrir de désespoir quand j'ai vu que tu ne mettais pas de review... J'en suis même venu à me dire que l'histoire allait de mal en pire! En tout cas... sa fait chaud au coeur de voir que tu es toujours là avec moi!Merci bocoup bocoup!

**Alors c'est sa, j'espère que pour ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews apprécient quand même ce chapitre! Allez pluche tlm!**

**-**

La nuit avait été longue pour Sakura, se tournant d'un bord ou de l'autre, aucun moyen de s'endormir. Shaolan se réveilla lorsque sakura, sans le vouloir, lui donna un coup de pied.

- Tu ne dort pas?

Sakura sursauta, s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui parle... en fais qu'il se réveille. Elle se retourna et souria doucement en soupirant.

- Non... dit-elle doucement, le sommeil ne vient pas. Mon album me tracasse en fait...

Shaolan soupira et mit sa main sur la joue de sa fiancée. Il aurait dut y penser tout de suite. Il se leva et enfila son chandail qu'il avait mit à côté de son lit(Nda: Ben mit... c'est

t un grand mot... je dirais plus qu'il c'était débarrasser si vous voyez ce que je veux dire )

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

Shaolan s'approcha de sakura et lui prit la main. Pendant la journée elle n'avait peutêtre pas le temps mais la nuit... Elle en avait! Il l'entraîna dehors en arrière dans leur jardin. Sakura se colla contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci elle l'avait un peu négliger son shaolan. Et regarder le lever du soleil s'était faite de plus en plus rare. Mais pour elle-même, elle se promit de se faire plus présente même si le temps lui manquait.

Shaolan referma ses mains autour de la taille de sakura et en profita pour déposer sa tête sur celle de saki. Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement bien, tellement apaiser et protéger de tout. Elle les rouvrit et regarda le soleil. Il prenait toute sorte de couleur, du orange au rose... C'était tellement magique!

Shaolan ferma les yeux à son tour. C'était comme ça qu'il imaginait passer tout ses matins, dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait. Elle se faisait de moins en moins présente et toujours elle passait en coup de vent, soufflant seulement un vague aurevoir et un vague baiser puisqu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde une seule minute. C'était la course contre la montre chaque minutes de la journée.

Le soleil était maintenant lever. Il abordait un air de défi à la lune on dirait, l'air de dire « je suis le plus beau et le plus gros ». C'était détendant de le voir si fort, si robuste à côté de ces étoiles qui restent cacher. Sakura se décolla et regarda shaolan dans les yeux. Il était tellement beau avec les reflets du soleil qui se reflètaient dans ses cheveux. Il avait un petit air coquin.

Shaolan souria et approcha sa figure de celle de sakura. Ces lèvres rencontrèrent celles tant désirer eet fit naître un baiser doux mais passionner à la fois.

- Hum... hum

Ils durent se décoller à contre-coeur sachant très bien que la course recommençait. Tiffany murmura un désolé et sakura la suivit à l'intérieur. Shaolan alla s'appuyer contre la barrière.Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

Sakura monta les marches aussi vite qu'elle put et entra dans sa chambre. Elle prit une jupe en velour noir avec une fleur de cerisier et une pivoine dessus. Elle enfilla un T-shirt rouge, la même couleur que les dessins sur la jupe, qui avait une fente sur le devant et un collet ressemblant à une chemise et s'attacha les cheveux en une simple queue de cheval.

Elle descendit les marches et Anthony siffla d'admiration devant sakura. Sakura rouge de honte, lui fit un sourire forcée et alla vers le jardin. Elle ouvrit la porte patio doucement et sorti à l'extérieur sans un bruit. Elle regarda shaolan qui pensait. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne et fit une légère caresse. Shaolan se tourna et lui fit un sourire. Sakura s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Je ne serai pas longue murmura doucement sakura avant de partir

Le temps passait trop vite au goût de sakura. Elle n'avait le temps de regarder autour d'elle qu'elle était déjà en retard. Mais lorsque qu'elle partait pour rejoindre Tiffany pour remplir des papiers, un affiche attira son attention. Cette fille qui se nommait Sarah donnait un spectacle se soir même... Peutêtre devait-elle y aller?

Sakura composa le numéro de Tiffany et attendit patiamment qu'elle réponde.

- _Âllo?_

- Tiff... c'est saki! Hum j'ai...

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! Vite viens-t-en on va être en retard!_

- Hey! mais laisse-moi finir ma phrase! Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir vois un concert avec moi?

- _Mais c'est quoi le rapport?_

- Ben c'est simple! C'est un concert de sarah...

-

- Ben là! Réponds!

- _Oki, je vais venir! Mais on va pas là pour mettre la merde là! Simplement pour voir, on est d'accord!_

- Oui oui! Allerà tentôt!

- _Ouià tentôt!_

Sur ce Sakura raccrocha le téléphone. Elle acheta 2 billets et se rendit au bureau où tiffany l'attendait avec impatience. En entrant, une chose la frappa... L'ambiance... Elle était froide et distante. Sakura se rapprocha de tiffany et lui murmura:

- Hum... marianne n'était pas supposer venir nous rejoindre?

- En effet... soupira tiffany, Mais elle n'est pas venu et ne viendra pas je crois...

- Mais de quoi vous parler? demanda une voix dur derrière elles

Les 2 filles se retournèrent aussi qu'elles pouvaient. Et fut très surprise de constater que cette voix appartenait à marianne...

- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas marianne? demanda sakura

- Non, pourquoi?

- Oh... pour rien non, c'est correct...

Marianne soupira durement, et alla vers le bureau. Elle se tourna vers les deux filles et leur dit:

- Ben qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Un ouragan peutêtre... Aller, plus vite c'est fait et plus vite je peut partir!

Sur ce, elle rentra dans le bureau. Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard et rentrèrent à leur tour. Sakura s'approcha des papiers et les prit pour lire. Elle allait commencer à lire lorsqu'une voix s'exclama:

Écoute! Je n'ai pas toute la journée moi! Alors, tu peut faire vite s'il te plaît!

Sakura jeta les papiers sur le bureau et regarda Marianne dans les yeux.

- T'a un problème peutêtre?

- Oui, j'en ai un et c'est toi!

- Ah oui! Et bien explique-moi! Qu'ai-je fais pour déranger son altesse?

- Et bien, tu existe tout simplement! Depuis que tout le monde sait que tu chante, il n'en ont que pour toi! Et moi je suis quoi là-dedans! Et bien rien! Tu ne mérite pas shaolan! Il me revenait de droit après tout les efforts que je fais!

- QUOI! Non mais qu'est-ce que j'entends là! Désolé votre seigneurie! Mais je croit avoir bûcher très fort de mn côté aussi, alors ne vient pas me critiquer! Et puis ne mêle pas shao à ça!

- Non, saki ne rentre pas dans son jeux...

Sakura poussa légèrement tiffany de côté pour se mettre devant marianne pour la voir dans les yeux.

- Ton amitié entre moi et toi se dissipe et tu le sait très bien! Et c'est ici que nos chemins se sépare. Et dans ma tête en tout cas, j'ai la vague impression qu'il ne se rencontrerons plus jamais! C'est l'heure des aurevoirs!

Ayant dis ça, Marianne tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Sakura s'assir sur la chaise la plus proche et se mit la tête dans ses mains. Les problèmes n'arrêtaient donc jamais? Tiffany mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule de sakura et soupira.

- Je suis désolé saki...

Mais Tiffany n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que sakura se leva d'un bond. SAkura se dirigea vers les papiers eyt prit le stylo. L'air décidé elle signa et regarda tiff dans les yeux.

- Cet album sortira tout comme le premier et même si une petite conne vient se foutre dans mon cheminÀ aprtir d'aujourd'hui, ils vont faire connaissance avec la sakura qui ne se laisse pas faire, la guerre ne fait que commencer.. Mais c'est déjà le début de la fin!

Tiffany soria et signaà son tour, le papier...

**Et voilà! Il est enfin écrit ce chapitre! Mais comme on le dit si bien « Sa prends du temps pour bien faire » ou en tout cas, quelque chose comme ça! lool, Allez salut! Ah et puis, laissez une ptite review en passant, chuis toute ouverte!**

**juju**


	7. Part 6

**Hey Hey! salut tout le monde! Alors, comment sa va? bah moi... Jme suis taper des notes de merde pour mes exams... Et là y faut que jme botte les fesses pour remonter la pente loll! En tout cas... Me revoilà d'attaque avec mon nouveau chapitre! Ah, au fait, Dans tres peu de temps je vais mettre un one-shot ( Un vrai de vrai là... Lolll ) en ligne alors pour les interesser... Sa reste à surveiller! Donc, Je réponds aux review!**

**Sinkha: **Il t'énerve ce disque ein? Lolll, t'inquiète.. Il va y avoir de l'action! Hum, pipour marianne ben... C'est un mystère Lolll, mais entk, tu sais qu'elle s'est ralier à l'ennemi! loll, mais merci pour ta review! Bisoux!

**Solaya: **T'a raison, c'est pas facile mais bon... Jme plaint pas! Et puis pour saki ben... Sa risque de faire des étincelles! loll, aller salut!

**SyaoSyao: **Hi Hi Hi, salut toi! Tinquiète jten veut pas! Et puis ten ke tu me dit ke tu aime bah... same derange po loll! Hmmmm... Marianne a baisser dans ton estime non? loll, jpense kelle a baisser dans lestime de tlm mais bon... C voulu... Oh, chuis méchante!Lolll, entk jespere ke tu vas laimer celui-là!

**Sakuya:** Chrais méchante de les séparer ein? se srait drole non? mais non je blague! tu sais tres bien commen jaime ce couple alors... Jvais etre gentille! Mais entk, merci davoir pris le temps de me mettre une review.. je sais commen tu es presser dans ltemps alors... Mais entk, Met vite la suite des tes fic sakuya!

jtadore! Bisoux

**Alors, cétais les réponses aux reviews! Jveux dédier ce chapitre à Miss kia p-t po mit de review à lotre chapitre mais bon, je ladore pareil! Bisoux à tout ceux ki lisent le fic et jvous adore ossi! loll, on dirait ke je suis en trin dannoncer ma mort... Je donne tout ce que je possède à mo... Loll, non je déconne! Aller, Bonne lecture!**

La journée avait été longue... Et avait bien mal fini! Cette... Cette Marianne... Rahhhh, elle lui trottait dans tête autant qu'une toune fatiguante que tu chante pendant des heures et des heures... En tout cas. Il ne restait que quelque minutes avant que le concert de SArah ne commence et sa Rendait SAkura de plus en plus nerveuse. Pourquoi? Aucune espèce d'idée... En tout cas!

Sakura, tu viens on y va!

Sakura se leva et alla prendre son manteau. Avant de partir, elle alla dans le bureau de son amoureux pour lui laisser un ptit mot et partit avec Tiffany. Elle prire la route et allèrent jusqu'au stade où le concert avait lieu. Il y avait une foule pas possible avec une grande affiche sur lequel sakura put penser que c'était sarah. Elle était blonde avec des yeux bleu sensuel et profond. (Nda: À mon image dans lfond... Lollll!) Elle portais une robe rouge TRÈS décoltée et pieds nus. Déjà là elle tombais sur les nerfs de Sakura...

T'a vu sa? Si elle devient plus populaire que toi... Jme recycle dans les autruches!

Pourquoi dans les autruches? SA l'a aucun rapport! Si elle devient plus populaire que moi c'est qu'a quelque part elle a quelque chose de mieux que moi...

Tiffany lui fit signe de se taire et entra dans la salle. Elle se firent un chemin jusqu'à l'avant de la salle et se postèrent là, attendant que le show commence.

Les minutes passèrent...

ATTENTION TOUT LE MONDE, VOICI CELLE QUE VOUS ATTENDIEZ TOUTE... sAAAAAAAAA RAH!

Tout le monde se mit à crier et applaudir sauf 2 personnes... Tiffany et Sakura... Elle restait aux aguets voir qu'elle sorte de personne allait être une menace... mais ce fut la plus grande surprise de leur vie...

Shaolan entra à la maison. il ôta son manteau et mit ses pantoufles. C'est saki qui lui avait tricoter quand elle avait eu sa grippe et qu'elle ne pouvait sortir de la maison. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire de sa peau et tiffany avait le merveilleuse idée de lui faire faire des pantoufles pour moi... Je l'avait trouver drôle celle-là... Et quand elle est venu me les donner...

« Flash Back »

Sakura entra dans la cuisine avec des pantoufles toute fière d'elle et vient se mettre devant moi. Elle avait un sourire que je ne lui connaissait pas...

Tiens pour toi mon chéri!

Elle me tends les pantoufles et je la regarde avec un air de dire... Tu viens d'où comme ça, rendez moi ma saki ... Mais je n'eut pas le temps de penser ben ben...

Tu ne les aimes pas?

Elle me regardait comme-ci je disais que je ne les aimais pas, je serais mort sur place...

Non non, voyons mon amour pourquoi je ne les aimerais pas!

Et bien... Essaie les!

Je prit les pantoufles et les mit à mes pieds. Bon elles était rugeuses un peu et peut-être un peu étroite mais bon... je lui fit un sourire quand même. Elle me souria en reotur et parti vers le salon... Je soupira et regarda mes pantoufles... J'espèrais une seule chose c'est qu'elle ne me tricote pas un chandail...

« Fin du Flash Back »

Shaolan souria et entra dans son bureau. En s'assisant sur sa chaise de bureau , il vit un papier d'où il reconnu tout de suite l'écriture. Il le prit et l'ouvrit...

_Bonsoir mon coeur!_

_Je suis parti voir un concert de Sarah avec tiffany alors je n'ai aucune idée à qu'elle heure je vais arriver mais dans le frigo, si tu te donne la peine de l'ouvrir, tu trouva du ragout... T'aura qu'à le faire chauffer... Et puis il faudra que je t'en compte une bonne... En tout cas_

_À tentôt_

_je t'aime_

_Sakura_

Il referma le papier et soupira... C'était trop dur se rendre au frigo... Il allait attendre qu'elle revienne... Alors shaolan se mit au travail...

La musique commença et une jeune fille entra sur la scène. Elle était tellement maquiller qu'on aurait dit une barbie grandeur nature. Ell portait une robe qui ne la mettait vraiment pas en valeur... C'était juste affreux!

Bonsoir tout le monde! Ce soir j'ai un léger mal de gorge alors... Ma voix n'est pas très belle... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux et Bla Bla Bla... et bla bla bla...

Je n'écoutais déjà plus... Et po grand monde non plus... Elle parlait trop! Sa voix était monotone et ennuyeuse... Autant que mes cours de géo... Pffff. Même tiffany avait l'air de dormir debout... Debout c'était le cas de le dire... on ne pouvait même pas s'asseoir sur une chaise! C'était un flop total ce concert pour l'instant!

Et le croustillant du concert à été quand elle a commencer à chanter... C'était tellement faux... C'était affreux... Même des personnes sont parti tellement c'était laid... Mais moi et tiff nous sommes rester juste pour savourer ma victoire... À la fin du concert, elle dansait comme une déchainer mais il ne restait plus personnes... Tout le monde était au guichet pour acheter des billets... pour être rembourser.

Je regardait toute ces personnes qui se poussait pour ravoir leur argent... Et j'ai dit à tiffany:

En tout cas, si elle n'a pas faite de l'argent elle a faite faillite...

Nous sommes parti à rire moi et tiff en allant vers la voiture.

**Et voilà! Lolll, il n'est peut-être pas bien long mais c'est un chapitre qui m'a faite rire par exemple! J'espère qu'il est d'autant pour vous! Lollll, laisser moi un ptit commentaire en passant! Sa fait toujours plaisir!**

**juju**


	8. Épilogue

**Salut tlm! Je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre! Mais avant je vais répondre à mes super lecteurs...**

**Et surtout vous donnez quelque renseignements sur quelques affaires... Entk... LoOl, je vais commencer par le début!**

**MISSGLITTER: Loll, moi aussi je l'ai trouvé bien drôle l'histoire des pantoufles... Enk, voilà enfin la suite que t'attendait! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

**SyaoSyao: Hola! un flemard? Shaolan? Mais Comment t'a faite pour deviner! loOl, entk c pas grav! Voila la suite!**

**Gladys: Merci bocoup pour cette review! je lapprécie énormément!**

**Hum bon maintenant un bonne chose de faite! Message important! C'est l'épilogue! Hey oui! Et c'est la vrai fin là! Mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peine! Loll, entk... Hum, Et pis je vais commencer une nouvelle fic dès que j'aurai finit celle-ci et dans les profondeurs de mon âme! Entk, tout sa étant dit... Voici la fin!**

Le matin se levait... Comme moi d'ailleurs! Aujourd'hui c'était la journée de sorti de mon album! Tout allait pour le mieux... Sarah était maintenant hors d'état de nuir et Marianne parlons en même pas! Elle c'est enfuit à l'autre bout du monde pour fuir... Hum je sais pas pourquoi en fait mais sa, se sera une autre histoire pour une autre fois! En tout cas, je daigne enfin m'ouvrir les yeux pour me retrouver face à face avec... Shaolan tout souriant!

Bonjour mon amour! me dit-il avec un sourire que j'ai l'impression qu'il allait se défoncer la tronche!( Nda: Et bah! c tout un sourire sa non!)

Bonjour chéri! Alors, sa va?

Très bien!

Sakura et Shaolan se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun voulant se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. Shaolan approcha sa figure de celle de son aimée et naquit un doux baiser...! Le temps passait mais aucun ne voulait s'en soucier vraiment... Étant trop occupé à savourer, ils ne remarquèrent même pas la personne que se tenait devant t'eux et qui attendait tout sourire.

Hum... Hum...!

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et se lâchèrent tout de suite. Tiffany était là et attendait en souriant. Elle regarda sa montre et dit tout simplement...:

Et bah... On est en retard!

Sakura fit des gros yeux et se garocha en bas de son lit à la quatrième vitesse. Elle s'habilla et se peigna en une fraction de seconde et descendit les marches en courant manquant de les débouler une après l'autre. Elle prit son manteau et de précipita dehors mais voyant qu'elle n'était pas suivi rentra à l'intérieur et regardant en haut des marches pour y voir tiffany qui descendait bien tranquillement, prenant son temps.

Et bah qu'est-ce t'attends? Cria Sakura presque qu'au bord de la panique

Hum... ben c'est que en fait on est pas si presser que sa! c'était simplement pour que tu te dépêche. On a une demi-heure d'avance!

Sakura la regardant et sorti en poussant des «Rahhh, elle des fois...» « Non mais vraiment...» Tiffany parti à rire et prit son manteau. Elle sorti et dis salut au garçons en fermant la porte. elle se rendit à l'auto et entrant à l'intérieur, rejoignant Sakura qui fulminait et qu'on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Elle s'attacha et sakura démarra la voiture. Et ainsi , elles partirent vers le studio.

En entrant, elles prirent le temps de serrer la main de tout le monde et Sakura vocalisa pour préparer sa voix.

Sa deuxième voix, qui est un gars et qui s'apelle vincent, arriva et sourit. Ils se placèrent devant les micros et tout commença...

( La chanson c'est une chanson de Marie-Élaine Thiberlt... mais jme rapelle plus du titre mais en tout cas!)

Sakura:

J'ai toujours été blessé par tous ceux qui ont su me toucher

Je ne parle plus, je ne fait que passer

J'avais pourtant cru que se serait facile, comme tous ceux qui semblait si frangile

J'avance moins que je ne recule, je ne comprends plus mes habitudes

Toute seule je n'y arrive pas

Viens me chercher, si c'est vrai que c'est toi

Vincent:

Je suis déjà passer, par ce chemin

Laisse-toi aller, prends moi la main

Souvent tout ceux qui te font mal, arrive même à trouver sa normal

J'ai souvent eu peur moi aussi, je ne sais même pas si j'ai un peu compris

Le temps fait souvent bien les choses, c'est ce que je dois te donner je suppose

refrain:

Parle-moi, crie le moi

Pour ensemble comprendre ce qui nous assemble

Chante-moi, ce qu'il te reste de vois

Pour entendre je t'aime encore une fois

Sakura:

Je ne cherche plus, ce qu'il me reste à savoir

Je ne parle plus à ceux qui cherche à me revoir

J'ai même cru tout ceux qui m'ont appris à mentir

Vincent:

Je ne peut te donner, ce que je ne trouve pas

Mais après avoir tant chercher, enfin te voilà

Si sur notre route, tu ne trouve qu'une trace de pas,

C'est parce que je te porterai dans me bras

Refrain:

Parle-moi, crie le moi

Pour ensemble comprendre ce qui nous assemble

Chante-moi, ce qu'il te reste de vois

Pour entendre je t'aime encore une fois

(2x)

Les applaudisement fusèrent de partout. C'était enfin terminer! L'album était terminer!( Nda: Bon on se comprends que sa prends plus de temps que sa dhab... faire un album mais entk.. c la vie!)Sakura se leva et regarda par la fenêtre et soupira d'aise. C'était enfin terminer!

**3 mois plus tard**

... Voulez-vous prendre pour époux Shaolan Li, içi présent?

Oui, je le veux

Très bien. vous pouvez passer l'anneau à la mariée

Shaolan prit l'anneau et le passa au doigt de sakura qui pleurait de joie. Il lui sourit et elle lui passa l'anneau en retour.

Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!

Shaolan leva le voile de sa femme et l'embrassa sans attendre. Tout le monde se leva et aplaudissa. Shaolan serra sakura contre son coeur et lui murmura « je t'aime ». Sakura souria et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Ils prirent ensuite l'allée pour se rendre dehors et prendre la limousine.

**Et voilà! c'est maintenant terminé! La course s'arrête là loOl! Je veux remercier tout ceux qui ont reviewer l'histoire et pris le temps de la lire! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bonne chance pour vos histoire à vous!**

**Jvous adore!**

**juju black -xxx-**


End file.
